Blindness
by Nina Bane
Summary: "Cabello dorado presionado contra la blancura de la almohada, labios rosados entreabiertos dejando escapar la suave respiración, piel pálida cubierta por sabanas que dejaban entrever lo delicioso de esta...Y los delicados parpados que escondían un divino tesoro color caramelo...Eso es lo que Nick veía desde su cama, su corazón doliendo por lo hermoso que era Jeff dormido"Niff
1. Chapter 1

Cabello dorado presionado contra la blancura de la almohada, labios rosados entreabiertos dejando escapar la suave respiración, piel pálida cubierta por sabanas que dejaban entrever lo delicioso de esta...Y los delicados parpados que escondían un divino tesoro color caramelo...

Eso es lo que Nick veía desde su cama, su corazón doliendo por lo hermoso que era Jeff dormido, doliendo porque no podía besarle, no podía decirle lo mucho que lo amaba...No podía porque Jeff, su mejor amigo, la persona de la que estaba enamorado, el chico que había sido el primero en saber que Nick era gay...Ese chico era hetero. O al menos nunca lo había negado. Lo que no sabía Nick es que igual que él suspiraba por el amor de Jeff, el rubio pasaba noche enteras en vela mirándole dormir, embobado con su respiración, sus manos picando por acariciarle...

Por ignorancia, ninguno de los dos se acercaba. Por ignorancia, se estaban muriendo de necesidad por tocarse y no lo hacían por no incomodar al otro, sin saber que lo único que conseguían era dañarse.

Pero esto iba a terminar pronto... No había nada que los Warblers amasen más que a sus dos idiotas hiperactivos, y tenían un plan para unirles finalmente. Y cuando los Warblers tienen un plan, no hay nada que no pueda salir mal.

* * *

**_Hola :3 _**

**_No sé si será un TwoShot o un longfic, pero aquí les traigo mi primer Niff...Comenten si les gusta el prólogo, intentaré subir pronto el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Nina Bane_**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff apartó el pelo de la cara de Nick con suavidad, mirando embobado la cara del moreno, que se había dormido en su regazo. Sin apartar los ojos de sus rasgos, acarició la cintura del chico del que estaba enamorado. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente rápidamente.

_"El rubio alzó la cabeza sobresaltado al escuchar un estruendo, producido por una maleta, con chico y guitarra incluidos, se estrellaban contra el suelo de su cuarto._

_-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?-se levantó ayudando al desconocido, que le miró totalmente ruborizado. Jeff se perdió en los ojos del moreno, su estómago dando un salto al contemplar la belleza del otro. Si le quedaba alguna duda de si era gay, se esfumó en ese momento.-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Soy Nicholas Duval, Nick. Esta es mi guitarra, esas son mis maletas y lo que acabas de ver es mi idea de una elegante entrada estropeada por mi torpeza. Oh, soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, por cierto._

_Jeff era consciente de que estaba sonriéndole como un lunático, pero si el chico aún no había salido huyendo, no iba a hacerlo ahora, así que, ¿Qué importaba?_

_-Jeffrey Sterling, Jeff, realmente...Ese es mi bajo, esos son mis deberes tirados por el suelo y estos son mis brazos que ahora van a abrazarte para que no huyas.-bromeó acercándose a él y rodeando su cintura para darle un amistoso abrazo._

_Nick se paralizó antes de corresponder, escondiendo una mueca de dolor por el roce contra sus moratones, y permitiéndose disfrutar del contacto de una persona que no fuera de su familia. El olor característico de Jeff, masculino pero suave, inundó su mente, quizás demasiado. Se ruborizó al notar como comenzaba a ereccionarse y suplicó porque el rubio no lo notase. Sin embargo, por supuesto, lo notó. Rió entre dientes apartándose un poco._

_-Faltaba alguien en la presentación, por lo que veo.-subió los ojos a los de Nick, ambos ruborizados.-Bueno...Puedes...tomar la cama de la derecha...La de la izquierda es mía, y um...La ventana también. Quiero decir, a veces me siento en ella...No digo que no puedas hacerlo...Ah...Acomódate, voy a por los chicos, te amarán._

_Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, recostando la cabeza en esta, totalmente ruborizado, mientras en sus pantalones se notaba también una erección. Su suerte decidió que era el mejor momento para que Sebastian pasase por el pasillo. El ojiverde le miró y después miró su problema y sonrió lascivamente._

_-Ya viste al nuevo sexy, ¿Verdad?-Jeff gimió mientras asentía._

_-Es mi compañero de cuarto._

_-¿Compartes cuarto con Kurt?-el interés de Sebastian creció en su mirada._

_-¿Kurt? No, Nick...¿Quién es Kurt, Smythe?-alzó una ceja mirándole con curiosidad.-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de los nuevos?_

_-Hice de guía para ver los nuevos especímenes...¿Desde cuando te interesan a ti los chicos, Sterling?_

_-No me interesan los chicos.-le gruñó a la ceja alzada del otro.-Me interesa él._

_-Eres tan cursi, Jeffy...Y tan virgen...-suspiró alejándose lentamente bajo la mirada molesta de Jeff."_

Hablando de Sebastian, justo en ese momento pasó sigilosamente siguiendo a Kurt, haciéndole un saludo a Jeff para después hacerle un gesto obsceno respecto a Nick, antes de seguir acechando al castaño, que no se enteraba de nada. Rodando los ojos, volvió a acariciar el pelo del moreno, momento que este eligió para despertarse abriendo sus enormes ojos marrones, aún nublados por la siesta.

-¿Jeffy?-murmuró con voz rasposa, que fue directa a la columna vertebral de Jeff.

-Aquí.-acarició su mejilla mientras el otro enfocaba la vista y le sonreía como si fuera lo más bonito que hubiese visto nunca.

-Eres cómodo.-escondió la cara en el cuello del rubio, durmiéndose de nuevo. Su "almohada" suspiró abrazándole contra su pecho.

-Y tú eres lo más perfecto de este mundo...

* * *

**_Hoooola :3_**

**_Espero les guste, usen el precioso botoncito de reviews y les mandaré pequeños Nicks recién despiertos...O un Sebby acechante :3_**

**_Besos_**

**_Nina Bane_**


	3. Fuegos Artificiales

Nick irrumpió en el cuarto sobresaltando a Jeff, que escondió rápidamente el dibujo que había estado perfilando bajo una pila de apuntes, antes de mirar con nerviosismo al moreno, que parecía en un estado de éxtasis total.

-¡No te lo vas a creer, Jeff!-consiguió articular sin dejar de gesticular y sonreír como el loco que era.-Es genial, es fantástico, Dios, es impresionante y por fin vamos a hacer algo.-Jeff alzó una ceja mirándole, escéptico.

-Nick, respira, y ahora dime de donde has sacado lo que sea que te hayas tomado, y dame lo que sobre, no puedes tomar drogas, me niego.

-¡No estoy drogado! Es Kurt. ¡Y Sebastian! Lo sospechaba pero me ha sido confirmado, joder. No lo vas a creer.-sonrió locamente y algo se retorció en el interior del rubio, algo muy caliente.-¡Kurt Elizabeth Hummel está enamorado de Smythe!

Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron cómicamente, haciendo reír a Nick con deleite, mientras su compañero se levantaba dispuesto a sacarle toda la información.

-¿Kurt enamorado de ese idiota? Tienes que estar bromeando. Smythe no hace más que acosarlo, ¿Y ahora se enamora de él? También le has drogado, estoy seguro.-señaló amenazadoramente con un dedo a Nick.-Duval, no puedes drogar a alumnos inocentes y lo sabes. Dame la mercancía.

-No soy camello, Jeff.-suspiró cansado de la locura de su amigo, pero sonriendo levemente.-Tengo una idea genial para unirlos.

-Oh no. No, no quiero oír tu "idea genial". Tus ideas geniales suelen terminar conmigo lleno de plumas recibiendo un castigo en Dirección.

-Sí, pero ahora Wevid están juntos. No puedes negarme eso. Y si seguimos mi magnífico plan, pronto Kurtbastian será un hecho.-Jeff resopló, su flequillo elevándose y dando en la cara de Nick.-Por favor, Jeff...-comenzó a hacer pucheros que no tardaron en sonrojar al rubio.-No saldrás herido, te lo prometo...Yo no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi Jeffy.-y le besó la frente antes de volver a los pucheros.

Jeff definitivamente había completado su digievolución de sensual y duro rubio a sensual y blando tomate loco de amor por un manipulador y sexy moreno. Al que definitivamente odiaba. Sí, le odiaba con tanta fuerza como quería besarle. Suspiró sentándose en la cama y tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Está bien, háblame de la causa de mi próximo castigo.

-Idiota. Hagamos una fiesta por tu cumpleaños en la sala de coro, entonces emborrachemos a Kurt y a Sebastian, y después jugamos a la botella. Terminaran besándose, habrá fuegos artificiales y descubrirán que se aman el uno al otro.-terminó de hablar muy serio, bajo la mirada de un boquiabierto Jeff, que trataba de procesar lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

-Nick, no hay fuegos artificiales cuando besas a alguien. Eso es pura literatura barata, ya lo sabes.-el moreno se ruborizó bajando la mirada.-¿Nick? ¿Nunca has besado a alguien?-el chico negó con la mirada, totalmente rojo.-Créeme, no es más que eso...Juntar labios.

-No, no es solo eso, Jeff.-murmuró negando frenéticamente.-Tenemos que hacer esa fiesta, Sterling.

Salió del cuarto dejando a Jeff con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Jeff, Kurt y Sebastian estaban muy borrachos, incluso Nick lo estaba. Todos los warblers se encontraban sentados en círculo, mientras Sebastian terminaba la cerveza que pensaban usar como botella. Este la terminó riendo y la dejó en el centro, comenzando. La botella se paró en Trent, que alzó una ceja y se estiró para besar al ojiverde, bajo la celosa y borracha mirada de Kurt. Por el rabillo del ojo, Jeff vio a Nick muy concentrado en el suelo, totalmente ebrio, y no pudo evitar sonreí un par de rondas se cumplieron los deseos del moreno, y tanto el castaño como el ojiverde se miraron fijamente antes de que uno de los dos iniciara el beso, un beso demasiado largo. Kurt gimió al separarse y se levantó arrastrando al otro fuera del círculo y llevándoselo a uno de los sillones de la sala, donde continuaron besándose. Nick comenzó a sonreír a Jeff, totalmente borracho, y este se levantó, cogiendo al moreno por la cintura.

-Chicos, esto se ha terminado, tengo que cuidar de Nick...

-Jeff, yo quiero besaaaaar.-rió el ojimiel, ebrio.

-No vas a dar tu primer beso en un juego de la botella, Nicky.-murmuró sacándolo del salón y llevándolo a rastras al cuarto, con el otro retorciéndose en sus brazos.

-Pues yo quiero besar.-susurró mirándole, con los ojos nublados, antes de posar los labios sobre los suyos.

Jeff se paralizó al notar los suaves labios del chico contra los suyos, deslizándose por su boca y pidiendo paso con la lengua, paso que el rubio concedió felizmente, besándolo con necesidad.

-Estás equivocado.-susurró Nick antes de perder el conocimiento en sus brazos.-Si se sienten fuegos artificiales...

El rubio dejó a su amigo en la cama, descansando. Su corazón se retorció al darse cuenta de que también había sentido los fuegos.


	4. Besos

Nick despertó en su cama, vestido con su pijama y acompañado por un horrible dolor de cabeza. Giró y se encontró con Jeff, envuelto en las sábanas y con sus impresionantes ojos miel abiertos, mirándole. Se paralizó mientras ambos se ruborizaban fuertemente, y entonces el rubio salió corriendo hacia el baño. Por un segundo pensó que estaba huyendo de él, pero entonces el sonido del vómito impactando contra el wc le hizo cambiar de idea. Salió disparado hacia el cuarto de baño, rodeando a Jeff y apartando el pelo de su frente mientras este vomitaba. Después,mojó una toalla y le limpió la cara con suavidad, perdiéndose las intensas miradas que le dedicaba el rubio mientras se ocupaba de él. Le puso el cepillo de dientes en la mano antes de salir en busca de ropa limpia para su amigo. Al volver, el chico se había lavado y estaba desnudo, esperándole. Sus ojos devoraron la piel pálida expuesta, mientras el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas. Le lanzó la camiseta a Jeff, que se la puso rápidamente, subiéndose después los pantalones. Preocupado por su amigo, Nick lo llevó a su cama tras comprobar que aún era de madrugada, y se metió a su lado, acurrucando el cuerpo del otro contra su costado, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. Se durmió rápidamente, sin notar las lágrimas de Jeff mojando su camiseta.

* * *

Jeff fue el primero en despertar esta vez, totalmente avergonzado al recordar el beso, el suceso de esa madrugada, y que había terminado llorando abrazado a Nick mientras este dormía, ajeno a todo. Se liberó de los brazos del moreno, notando las lágrimas amenazar con salir de nuevo al notar un gran vacío una vez el calor del cuerpo del otro chico se desvaneció. Entró al baño armado con su ropa para el fin de semana, en esta ocasión unos vaqueros sueltos en las caderas negros, y una camiseta de Aerosmith roja, bastante raída, y por lo tanto, increíblemente suave y cómoda. Salió del baño y arropó a Nick, dejando un suave beso en su frente sin poder evitarlo, antes de huir hacia el cuarto de Sebastian, donde esperaba encontrar algo de consuelo. Su mente no le recordó que el ojiverde si había tenido suerte la noche anterior hasta que entró en su habitación y visualizó a Kurt, acurrucado contra el pecho de Sebastian, aún adormilado, mientras el otro le daba leves besos en la cara, tratando de despertarlo sin dejar de sonreír. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago y subió por su garganta, haciéndole llorar desconsoladamente, lo que sobresaltó a los amantes y les hizo notarle. Kurt fue el primero en moverse, mirando preocupado al rubio.

-¿Estás bien, Jeff?-susurró suavemente, mientras se ponía unos pantalones de pijama de Sebastian y guiaba al chico a la cama, sentándolo a su lado, delante de donde el ojiverde aún estaba tumbado.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-A..Ayer...-respiró hondo, temblando.-Ayer, después de que ustedes...-se ruborizó, incapaz de verbalizar las palabras.-Bueno, después de que ustedes hicieran _eso, _saqué a Nick de allí porque estaba muy borracho y no quería que diera su primer beso borracho a alguien también borracho y que no sentía nada por él...-se mordió el labio con fuerza, mientras lágrimas solitarias resbalaban por sus mejillas.-Y entonces cuando llegamos al cuarto, Nick me besó...-Kurt dio un gritito de felicidad, pensando que por fin la tensión sexual entre sus amigos se había desvanecido.-Después se desmayó, y le dejé en su cama...Esta madrugada me ha cuidado porque me ha sentado mal el alcohol, y me ha metido en su cama...He estado llorando desde entonces...Él sigue dormido...

-¿Por qué lloras? Él es caliente, tú eres caliente, hubo beso, fue muy caliente, ambos se gustan, ahora ya pueden estar juntos y echar un polvo.-rumió Sebastian ganándose una mirada furiosa de Kurt.

-Tú no sabes nada acerca de ser romántico y aún no sé que he visto en ti que me gusta tanto.-gruñó, antes de mirar a Jeff.-¿Cuál es el problema, Jeff?

-Nick no recuerda nada.-susurró.-Me ha entregado su primer beso, estando borracho...Y no recuerda nada. No recuerda como se ha sentido, no sabe como es besarme...Es como si no hubiese sucedido...

-Mira, Jeff. Yo ayer estaba bastante borracho, sin embargo, recuerdo todo lo que hice con esta preciosidad de aqui. Si fue importante, Nick lo recordará. Los sentimientos, las sensaciones, no se olvidan. No has perdido nada, es más, tienes aún más oportunidades. Él te _besó._ Por lo tanto, debe sentir algo para haberlo hecho. Los besos no son como el sexo, los besos realmente tienen un significado.

-¿Tú crees?

-Tan seguro como que Kurt está aquí ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa cubrió la boca de Jeff, antes de salir disparado del cuarto, bajo las miradas sonrientes de ambos enamorados.


End file.
